


In The Glow Of The Sunset

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Honesty, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Idiots in Love, Keith Loves Shiro (Voltron), Kissing, Light-Hearted, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mistakes, One Shot, Oral Sex, Past Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08, Regret, Rimming, Sexual Humor, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro Loves Keith (Voltron), Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), True Love, sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: "Even on the day he proposed he wondered if he was making the right decision. A nagging feeling that he was somehow settling for an easy life, rather than pursuing a different and more complicated path. One that lead to a different and more complicated man."While dealing with a personal tragedy Shiro finds himself longing to see his estranged best friend.A story about love and how sometimes things happen for a reason.I wanted to write a story about these guys as I felt incomplete after investing so much time watching and loving Voltron Legendary Defender. In my mind these two just needed a second chance and the result is a fluffy smutty one shot with a hint of angst and a mountain of FEELINGS! Oh and there's some humor too 😁Thank you for reading ❤❤❤❤❤
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	In The Glow Of The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of past sexual dream/fantasy where Keith is 17.  
> Talk of death and bereavement.
> 
> Thank you for reading xoxoxox  
> Kudos and comments bring a smile to my face 💗💗💗💗  
> Come say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)

_Sorry for your loss._

_Please accept our sincerest condolences._

_May he rest in peace._

_Time is a great healer._

_Words fail at this sad time._

_Thoughts and prayers._

_He was a good man._

"Yes he was." Shiro huffed as he sifted through the deepest sympathy cards perched on the side unit. 

People meant well, but the words felt empty. Clichéd platitudes designed to pacify the bereaved. Friends and colleagues, all wanting to share in his grief, trying to make him feel less alone.

_But I am alone now._

_He's gone._

Two weeks earlier he buried his husband, the man he chose to marry, despite the doubts in his heart. Their partnership was not built on passion, but on a mutual understanding. The need for companionship. He loved Curtis, but it wasn't the kind of love that ripped your heart out and screamed in your face. No, their love was calm, reassuring, placid.

_Boring._

_No, that's not fair._

Initially their relationship was flirty and sweet. After the years of battle and struggle Shiro craved a calmer, more timid existence. His body was weary from the constant exertion and some days his limbs ached, making him feel older than his years. He understood his mission days were behind him. His prime was somewhat faded, but he still had a spark deep within. 

Curtis tapped into that, bringing a gentle affection into his life. They hit it off while working together, their interactions easy and fluid. There were no unspoken truths or intriguing mind games for them to untangle. It all just happened naturally. 

Shiro felt _comfortable_ with Curtis. 

It was on that premise that one summer morning he proposed over a romantic breakfast on their patio. Curtis gracefully accepted with a coy smile and a tender kiss. In that moment Shiro felt accomplished and peaceful. Happy with his decision to share his life with this docile man. 

The sunlight flooded the garden, little birds nibbled on crumbs from their bagels and serenaded them with excited chirps. It was an idyllic picture of romantic bliss. They were set for a life of long walks and holding hands, demure kisses and mutual understanding. Simple and uncomplicated.

In the two years they were married they didn't argue once. Not a raised voice or harsh word ever left their lips. Communication and compromise were the building blocks to their union.   
They continued to work alongside each other, living their shared life to a routine that suited their busy schedules. They divided their time over work, the gym, study, occasional dinner dates and Netflix, but not so much _chill._ They were the envy of their friends and their settled status meant they were in many ways an example to aspire to.

Shiro hated it.

Even on the day he proposed he wondered if he was making the right decision. A nagging feeling that he was somehow settling for an easy life, rather than pursuing a different and more complicated path. One that lead to a different and more complicated man. A man Shiro could never quite keep up with. Someone who placed himself before him and challenged his affections, only for the older man to chicken out at the last moment. Their friendship meant more to him than anything, but ironically his fear of ruining that connection was the one thing that broke it. 

His decision to marry Curtis was his way of ending years of unbridled longing for a man he had loved for a lifetime already. It seemed they were never meant to be. Shiro needed to make peace in his mind, but deep down his heart would always belong to his best friend. 

The one who was always there in every memory. The one he saw when he looked up at the stars. The one who crashed through his soul like a hurricane.

Keith.

Shiro felt drawn to him from the first moment he saw the sullen petulant teen. His raven locks hung loosely round a face that seemed fixed with a permanent scowl. Keith was a challenge from day one and he never ceased to push Shiro to the limits. In return for his guidance and generosity towards the young cadet he was rewarded with an unflinching loyalty, resulting in Keith saving his life in the throes of a heart wrenching battle. They could have both been killed, but the young paladin held on for dear life, refusing to give up on the one person who meant everything to him.

_I love you._

He smiled as he recalled the words. His brain was possessed by Haggar, but that one split second of recognition somehow broke through the spell. It could have ended so badly. Keith's stubborn determination saved not just Shiro, but both of them. 

They never spoke of that moment. 

Time moved on and life took a different turn. The last time they met was the day before Shiro and Curtis got married. Keith asked him if he was happy. He stood before him with those violet eyes and stared right into his core. 

"Are you happy? Is this really what you want? It's not too late to change your mind."

What Shiro _wanted_ was to fall to his knees and confess his love for Keith, but instead he told him he was _sure_ and that he'd never felt happier. Something in his tone must have exposed his deceit, because as he watched Keith's face fall he saw a glint in his eye. Even in his obvious disappointment the younger man couldn't resist a little mischief.

"Hmm, you looked like you were about to confess a big secret. Guess not. If you're sure you are happy then there's nothing more I can say. Take care Takashi, be good." With those words Keith walked away, leaving Shiro speechless.

_Damn._

_He always could read me like a book._

Keith didn't attend the wedding, his absence so glaringly obvious it hurt. Instead, a few weeks later a parcel arrived in the post. It was a photograph in a black frame. A picture of Keith and Shiro standing side by side, arms round shoulders, with broad smiles. Hunk took it one day when they were messing about on the hover bikes. They looked young and attractive, full of vigour.   
Curtis never questioned why Keith would send something like that. He merely said it was a nice photo, but Shiro knew why. It was Keith's way of telling him not to forget who they once were. 

_A reminder._

_He knew me first._

Shiro gazed at the cards on the unit, again Keith was absent. He wasn't surprised. Prefabricated words on a flimsy cardboard background were not his style. He was disappointed he didn't show up for the funeral, but then he also knew Keith wasn't great with grief either. 

_Still, a sign of life would have been nice._

He was sad about Curtis. To die so young from what should have been a routine operation to remove his appendix was heartbreaking. He died in theatre, a blood clot in his heart. They tried to revive him, but it was too late. When the doctor told him his husband had died Shiro was overcome with a feeling of numbness. There were no tears. In fact since losing Curtis he hadn't cried once, not even at the funeral. It hadn't gone unnoticed, he heard the whispers.

"Shiro doesn't look very upset."

"Did he even cry?"

"Maybe their marriage wasn't that great."

"I heard they slept in separate bedrooms."

"Poor Curtis."

Shiro shook his head. People were so fickle, always looking for gossip. Trouble was, they were right. One year into their marriage they did move into separate rooms. Curtis blamed Shiro's snoring and the fact that he started working irregular hours. Shiro didn't protest, the _irregular_ hours were intentional. 

They already started divorce proceedings before Curtis died, opting to keep it quiet until things were settled. It was a mutual decision, kick-started by Curtis after voicing his dissatisfaction at the state of their relationship. 

Of course Shiro was upset, but it felt like he was in a kind of belated shock. Not just over his husband's death, but over their entire relationship. He was grieving _time_. Two and a half years they were a couple and for at least a year and a half Shiro wanted out. He despised his own lack of courage, not taking the lead, opting to let Curtis make the final decision. His apathy stemmed from the knowledge that instead of pursuing the man he truly loved, he had willingly locked himself in a marriage with someone he didn't really want. He was weak. Too cowardly to confess to Keith and too spineless to end his marriage. 

_Poor Curtis indeed._

_He deserved better._

Shiro wasn't proud of his behaviour. Even early on in their relationship his mind often wandered during sex. Especially if they dimmed the lights, or even better, in darkness. Not because he was shy, quite the opposite. It meant he could imagine he was fucking Keith instead of his husband. Every time Curtis lowered himself on to Shiro's cock he would close his eyes and picture a smooth tight ass slowly grinding up and down. Taking him deeper with every roll of his hips. He would see his hands kneading fleshy ass cheeks and hear the tiny breathy moans as Keith threw his head back and begged him for more. Silky dark hair and soft pearly skin filled his mind as he came _hard_ , biting his lip to stop him from crying out Keith's name. 

_Fuck._

It didn't stop there. When he masturbated his favourite fantasy was him and Keith locked in the black lion together, drifting out in space all alone. He would sit back in the pilot seat and perch Keith on his lap, legs spread either side. His pretty cock leaked pre-cum on his taut belly as Shiro fucked up into his tight pink hole. Very often the Keith in these fantasies was younger than he was now. He imagined him being a virgin, barely seventeen, eighteen at a push. He would guide him, teach him how to feel good. Every touch would feel electric, surging through his body. 

He would trawl the internet looking at cam boys who resembled a young Keith, all smooth curves and perfect small members. Their slim hands caressing their soft supple bodies. They all looked the same, dark hair, pale skin and that lithe wiry frame that reminded him of his heart's desire.

After a while he stopped searching for Keith lookalikes. The longer his marriage continued the further his libido drifted away. The pretty cam boys and his elaborate imagination made him feel sad. After every orgasm the shame and guilt would drown out any feelings of fulfilment, but it wasn't just that. 

He missed Keith. 

He missed his face, his laugh, his angry scowl. He missed how he always defended Shiro even if he wasn't in the right. Keith was his devoted side-kick, his loyal co-pilot, his best friend. He was the one who truly made him happy, not Curtis, not anybody else. 

_Only Keith._

Shiro felt annoyed at his lack of emotion over Curtis. Did he really care so little about his deceased husband that he couldn't even muster a few tears? He didn't understand it. Curtis was a nice person, kind and loving, but there was never a spark. Their love wasn't forceful or wild, it was settled and sedate. It was more a strike of a match than a bolt of lightening. Even so he did _like_ Curtis, they got on very well on a social and domestic level. It was just the lack of any kind of fire between them. 

_I'm sorry._

Those were the words he should have said to Curtis when they agreed to divorce. He felt like such a dickhead for merely agreeing and mentally wringing his hands at finally being released from their relationship. Then Curtis became ill, complaining about a pain in his side, putting it down to over exertion at the gym. He probably should have gone to the hospital sooner, but he wasn't the type to go running to a doctor for every little ache and pain. When he started sweating and it looked like he had a fever Shiro insisted he take him to the ER. The medics swiftly admitted him and he was wheeled into surgery not thirty minutes later. Shiro could see he was worried. His eyes were laced with fear. He was glad he got to tell him he cared about him, that things would be okay. That he would wait until it was over.

_Over and out._

Even thinking about the doctor's face as he told him Curtis had died didn't make Shiro feel upset. He just felt _nothing_ , like his emotions were somehow locked inside. It wasn't only losing Curtis that was blocking his feelings, it seemed to be everything. All he felt was a dull numb ache in his temples, like someone was pressing their thumbs into the side of his head. He wondered how long it would continue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another two weeks went by and Shiro still hadn't shed a tear. He was still numb. Just going through the motions of everyday life. He only worked part-time, spending half of it working from home. People rallied round him, offered to cook him food and checked in to see if he was okay. He thanked them all and in some cases welcomed their kindness, especially from his former co-paladins. 

Hunk came by to cook a few times a week, although Shiro suspected that had more to do with his high-tech kitchen than his health and wellbeing. The food was gratefully received, but more importantly Hunk was still in touch with Keith.

"Mmm this tastes great, thanks. So..erm..you talked to Keith lately?" Shiro tried to sound casual in his enquiry.

"Huh...oh Keith? Yeah he's okay, you know what he's like? Busy saving the world in one way or another." Hunk was no fool. He wondered how long it would be before Shiro asked about Keith. It was obvious his marriage to Curtis somehow drove a wedge between the two friends. 

"Yeah I do know what he's like. I saw he helped set up that intergalactic education centre. He's really changed a lot of lives. I'm glad he's doing _well_....." Shiro sighed as he took a mouthful of food.

"But...?" Hunk raised his eyebrows.

"No, nothing. Well..okay, but it will sound selfish." Shiro blushed slightly.

"You're upset he didn't come to the funeral. I get it, it was a dick move, but you know how he is with _emotions and feelings_." Hunk waved his hands in the air as if those same emotions and feelings were floating around him. Shiro knew he was right, but it still hurt that Keith hadn't reached out.

"I know we're not as close as we used to be. It's my own fault, I could have made more of an effort to keep in touch with him. I guess I won't be seeing him any time soon if he's so busy. I mean, why would he want to see me after all this time anyway?" Shiro hated himself for doing it, but he layered on the self-pity in case Hunk decided to pass any of their conversation to Keith. If there was a chance he would take it.

"Oh boy, Shiro! You're breaking my heart here. I'm sure you guys will talk soon. You know, they wanted to honour Keith with a special humanitarian award for all the work he did with the Galra relief project. Guess what?" Hunk grinned at Shiro.

"He refused it?" Shiro laughed as Hunk nodded. It felt nice to talk about Keith, knowing he hadn't changed. That stubborn resolve clearly still loud and present in his generous heart. 

_That's the Keith I know....and love._

_Shit._

"I'm going to head off. There's some left-over dessert in the kitchen and I stacked the plates in the dishwasher. I'll come by on Friday okay? I've got some new recipes to try out and you can be my first taster. Don't hide away, go out and see people. We miss you being around." Hunk patted Shiro's shoulder before grabbing his bag and opening the door.

"Yes ok, I'll try. Thanks." He really wanted to ask the burly chef if he could pass a message on to Keith, but then maybe he would look too desperate.

_Yeah, but I am desperate._

_I still love him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how is he? Are we talking heavy tears and shit?" Keith was interrogating Hunk about Shiro. 

He'd returned from his most recent trip and decided to concentrate on some training opportunities nearby. Part of his reasons for this decision was Shiro, but he felt reluctant to contact him. He was hopeless with other people's emotions at the best of times, but to see someone as strong as his best friend crumble would be unbearable.

"You know that's the weird thing. He doesn't seem upset at all. In fact it's a bit like he's just carrying on like it never happened or something. I mean, he doesn't look happy or sad, just nothing." Hunk was making a sandwich while he talked. 

"Did he say anything? Like, you know, about me...and him?" Keith pretended to focus on the view from the window while he spoke, but he was fooling nobody.

"Oh man! You guys are ridiculous. Yes! He asked about you. Since you ghosted his husband's funeral how do you think he feels Keith? Just call him." Hunk rolled his eyes. He was getting bored playing go-between. 

"I don't know. It's been a while. Oh and I sent him that photo, but he never said anything about it. He seemed _happy_ with Curtis, I didn't want to butt in." Keith frowned as Hunk laughed at him.

"Oh sure you didn't. What was it you said about Curtis? He had the personality of a scatter cushion and you didn't understand why Shiro wanted to marry him. Come on Keith stop playing games. You know damn well why you sent that photo, to try and cause trouble in their little slice of paradise." Hunk confronted him with the truth. 

"Hmph..yet nothing happened." Keith scowled.

"What? Did you think they would have some big fight and you'd be Shiro's shoulder to cry on? Turns out _scatter cushions_ really don't get angry about anything. All that photo did was mess with Shiro's head, but that was the plan all along wasn't it?" Hunk tore into his sandwich with smug resolve. He could see Keith was sulking but he didn't care, somebody needed to tell him the score.

"Pfft, whatever. I can't just go see him. I don't know what to say. I'm ashamed of how I acted, staying away from the wedding and the funeral. I could have made more of an effort to be a better friend. I don't blame him if he hates my guts right now. I mean, why would he want to see me after all this time anyway?" Keith thought he was being sly, adding a little self-pity to the mix. 

Hunk could hardly believe what he was hearing. It was like listening to the big guy all over again. He was having none of it.

"Okay enough! I'm not talking to either of you until you sort things out. Go and see Shiro. He thinks I'm coming over on Friday to cook, you take some food and go in my place. Just go for the surprise attack. I know he'll be happy to see you." Hunk said his final word on the matter and folded his arms.

"But..." Keith stammered.

"Nope!" Hunk shook his head.

For the next two days Keith moped about. He thought about Shiro and how much he missed him, but he was scared of his grief. When he found out what happened to Curtis part of him felt glad. He battled with his inner thoughts and called his own brain an asshole for making him react in such a cold way. He didn't mean that he wanted the man _dead_ , but it was more the fact that now he was out of the way maybe he could reconnect with Shiro. Maybe they could have a chance.

_Oh yeah like he's really going to welcome me back with open arms and a big smile._

The more he went over their last meeting the more he wondered if Shiro really was happy with Curtis. 

_Maybe that's why he never got in touch._

Had Keith misread the signals? The look on Shiro's face and the tone of his voice? It took all his guts to ask the big guy if he was happy and when he saw that flicker of hesitation in his eyes he thought he would finally confess his love. Then he didn't and rather than show how disappointed he was Keith did what he always does and gave a cheeky reply to over shout his true feelings.

His decision to stay away from the wedding was to stop himself from saying something he might regret. He thought Shiro was making a huge mistake marrying Curtis, but he wasn't willing to put their friendship on the line by blurting that out at the ceremony. As it was their connection fizzled out anyway. Two years was a long time to avoid your best friend. 

The photo was a mean trick. Even now it made him cringe just thinking about it, but part of him also wanted to remind Shiro just how long they were friends. He cared so much about him and to think of him shacked up with another man just felt so unfair. 

_I loved him._

_I still do._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday rolled around and Keith decided to do what Hunk suggested. He picked up some groceries and a few beers and headed over to Shiro's place. They could have dinner and talk. If things went well maybe he could suggest they hang out.

_Although I'd rather make-out._

_No....nothing is going to happen._

_He might not even let me in._

Keith was willing to take that chance. He'd waited long enough for this man, it was time he was honest with the big guy, but more so with himself.

Shiro was busy freshening up in the bathroom when he heard the knock at the door. He grabbed a t-shirt and went to open it, expecting Hunk. 

"Yeah yeah hang on, I'm here. Sorry dude I was just in the bathroom....you're early." Shiro was talking loudly as he reached the door. He didn't bother to check if it _was_ Hunk, just released the latch and carried on walking through.

Then he heard it.

"Takashi?"

Shiro froze on the spot

_Oh._

Keith's voice was like an arrow straight through Shiro's heart. His human hand fell away from his body. The t-shirt dropped to the floor. 

He turned and stared at the striking young man in the doorway.

_It's him._

_It can't be._

_It is._

_It's really him._

"Keith- I..oh god..."

Something in the soft tone of Keith's voice stirred a sudden wave of emotion in Shiro's soul. That same voice haunted his thoughts and dreams every single night.

Without warning he burst into tears. Not just ordinary tears. No, great big snot-filled sobs of despair exploded from Shiro's heaving body. Weeks, maybe even years, of raw emotion came flooding out. He staggered sideways, seeking to steady himself on the back of a chair, but he missed and went crashing to the ground. There he sat, crying his eyes out, clutching the discarded t-shirt to his face.

"Shiro! Oh no, I'm so sorry." Keith kicked the door shut and crouched down beside his friend. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

The sight of this big sweet man reduced to a wailing mess was breaking Keith's heart. All the previous doubts about feeling awkward or not knowing what to say seemed to evaporate as he slipped into automatic pilot. 

"Come on, it's going to be okay. I'm here now. I've got you big guy, just let it all out." 

Keith stroked his hair, noticing it looked a little lighter than the last time they spoke. He could see Shiro kept himself in excellent shape, all those months in the gym avoiding his husband had left his physique looking buff and toned. The younger man lightly ran his fingertips over his friend's back, trying to offer some comfort by caressing him. The uneven skin of his many battle scars felt soft and fragile under Keith's slightly calloused hands. He heard him sigh beneath his touch, all the emotion drained from his weary body. 

"Keith? I- I'm sorry, this- you..how?" Shiro's tear-stained eyes looked up to meet that familiar violet gaze. He couldn't believe that all it took to unleash his locked-in grief was Keith saying his name. 

"Shhh, take it easy, no need to talk right now. I just want you to feel better." 

_He looks so sad._

Without even thinking Keith cupped Shiro's jaw and placed a soft kiss on the side of his mouth. The older man blinked, caught somewhere between bliss and disbelief.

"Was that okay?" Keith exhaled and smiled at him, still holding on to his jaw.

"Yeah, it was more than okay... please...do it again." Shiro felt a surge of _need_ shoot through his body.

This time Keith didn't aim for the side of Shiro's mouth but pressed their lips fully together, firm and warm. As he went to pull away Shiro caught his bottom lip between his teeth, encouraging him back for more. Any trace of hesitance disappeared as they fell into one another. Their mouths hungry, their tongues reaching in to taste. It was hot and wet and Shiro thought he would _come_ right there on the spot.

Years of pent up longing for his best friend were rapidly catching up as he felt himself grow harder by the minute. This was not the Keith from his imagination, the young inexperienced cadet. No, this was older, sexier, more chiseled Keith and he was right there in Shiro's house, kissing him like his life depended on it.

_How did I get this lucky?_

_Is this even real?_

They broke apart, panting with lust and exhilaration. Leaning against one another they both laughed, breathless. 

"Oh god, did that really just happen? I only came here to cook you some dinner. Guess Hunk was right, you really _are_ happy to see me." Keith ran his fingers through Shiro's silvery white hair and placed a tiny kiss on his forehead. He smiled as he stood up and held his hand out to the older man. 

As he took hold of Keith's hand Shiro lifted himself to his feet. He towered over the younger man, his large frame in stark contrast to Keith's slender lean body. Despite his size he was not the one in control. All his senses were entirely submissive to Keith's mere presence. He wanted to devour him, he had done for years, but in this moment Keith was calling the shots. 

Shiro's face was still red and puffy from crying as he stood and gazed full of wonder at the vision before him. Keith was even more alluring than he remembered. His part-Galran features were sharper somehow, making him look more defined. His eyes seemed darker. The violet colour dazzling below his black eyebrows. The best thing was his hair, it was much longer and framed his face with thick soft strands. 

Shiro was speechless.

_He's fucking gorgeous._

In that one moment he realised that all the cam boys and images of Keith lookalikes didn't even come close to the real thing. He'd chased an impossible illusion. Allowed his mind to be teased and manipulated by a false impression of the man he considered his ideal mate. The Keith in his imagination was this pure untouched being who saved himself for Shiro over and over. His wish to mould younger Keith into his perfect sexual fantasy felt embarrassing and farfetched in the presence of this beautiful man. 

"What's on your mind? Talk to me Takashi, tell me what you want." Keith looked up at him through long dark lashes and took hold of his hand, weaving their fingers together. 

"I think you already know what I want. Isn't that why you're here?" Shiro smiled but then his eyes popped open as an almost feral rumble escaped Keith's chest. Was this a Galra thing?

"Oh I'm so sorry. That was not meant to happen." Keith blushed.

"It sounded like you were _purring_ , is it a Galra thing? I mean that's fine, I'm here for that." The big guy was puzzled, but trying to be understanding.

"What? No ha ha. Shiro, I'm just hungry. I'm so sorry, I haven't eaten all day. Guess I felt too nervous about seeing you again. Maybe I should cook us that dinner now. What do you say? You can keep me company." He smiled as he picked up the bag of groceries. "Is the kitchen this way?"

"Okay yeah, sounds cool. It's just through there. I should probably get another t-shirt, that one is all snotty." Shiro pulled a face at the sodden fabric. 

"Please, you don't have to on my account." Keith raised an eyebrow as he scanned his friend's sculpted torso. A wicked glint in his eye. "The view looks pretty good from here."

_Damn right._

Shiro did put on another t-shirt while he helped Keith cook, but the younger man already pictured himself ripping it off later. Together they made delicious food and laughed and flirted their way through the meal. They talked about old times and adventures, reminisced over friends gained and lost. That brought them to more recent events and Shiro found himself offloading about the failure of his marriage. 

Keith was sweet and patient, allowing the man he loved to pour his heart out. He tried to reassure him that it was perfectly natural to be confused and numb after losing someone so close. He could see how fragile Shiro looked, baring his soul so openly. He wanted to give him everything.

_I'm going to make you happy again._

Shiro leant back in his chair while Keith cleared away the dishes. On his return, instead of sitting in his own seat, he moved over. Before the big man knew what was happening Keith straddled his lap. 

"I think we should continue our earlier conversation. You know, when I asked you what you want." Keith bit his lip seductively. 

Shiro stroked Keith's cheek with the back of his hand. His skin felt warm and silky, like it was covered with the finest layer of downy hair. 

"I want _you_. I've always wanted you. I love you. I have since the first moment I saw your grumpy little face." Shiro felt his face flush hot.

"Really? That's so cute. Captain Shirogane in love with a teenage cadet." Keith teased him.

"It's all true. I've _always_ loved you. I've wanted to tell you for so long." Shiro felt himself welling up again. The relief at finally being able to confess his true feelings was like a huge weight being lifted.   
Keith smiled and fondly regaled his first impressions of the man who would become his best friend. 

"When I first met you, you looked cool in your uniform, but I thought you were going to be just like all the other adults in charge. Then I realised you were different and when you stuck up for me I thought you were amazing. I could tell there was something special about you." Keith drew circles on Shiro's chest as he spoke.

"Looking back I think I knew I loved you that day we went out on the hoverbikes. I saw you hide your wrist band from me and.... I was worried about you. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Keith rested his arms on Shiro's shoulders as he fixed him with a tender gaze. 

"I wanted to stay there in the glow of the sunset forever. Just me and you, nobody else. That day I swore to myself that I would always be there for you."

Listening to Keith confess his feelings Shiro broke down once more. He couldn't stop the tears, the grief, the feelings of _loss._ He didn't feel worthy of that kind of affection.

_I don't deserve it._

He felt bad for stringing someone as kind as Curtis along. He enticed him into a loveless marriage all because he was too scared of being rejected by Keith. He felt somehow responsible for his husband's death, even though it wasn't his fault his appendix ruptured. That could have happened _any time_ , but Shiro felt guilty. Curtis could have found happiness with someone else, someone better. 

Shiro looked past Keith on his lap. There alongside the cards on the side unit stood his wedding photo. They kept it on display to stop any outside gossip, but besides that it was a nice photo. Now it served as a reminder that this was too soon. It was disrespectful towards Curtis. It was _wrong._

_Then why does it feel so right in my heart?_

Keith kissed him, tiny soft kisses all round his face, gently tasting the salt from his tears. He meant what he said, he wanted to be there for this man who captivated him for so long. The kisses moved down from Shiro's face to his neck, making him hum with every brush of Keith's lips. It felt so _right_ , but all he kept seeing was the wedding photo and Curtis smiling in his white suit. 

Keith felt Shiro tense as he kissed his collarbone. He looked up and saw the tears streaming down his face. His expression wasn't one of delight, but of discomfort and pain.

"Oh baby, please don't be sad. Do you want me to stop? Is it too much?" Keith wiped away the tears with his sleeve. He hated seeing Shiro like this. After all this time he could finally make him happy, but maybe the big guy needed to take things slow.

"I'm sorry. It's not you. I want this, but I don't think we should right now. It's too soon, it's not right is it? Damn it Keith I don't even know how to feel anymore. For weeks I've felt nothing and then you show up and my emotions think it's Christmas. Please don't be angry with me. I just need a little more time." Shiro could hear himself saying the words. How much more time was he going to waste? Why was he using Curtis as an excuse? Their marriage was over long before he died. He knew it wasn't just about that. 

Shiro was scared. 

He was finally in the arms of the man he wanted and yet his head was a mess. He'd built it up in his mind for so long, placed Keith on a pedestal. What if now it was finally happening it all turned out to be a disaster? They might not get along. 

Shiro was so used to being with someone as easy going as Curtis, maybe he couldn't handle a hot head like Keith anymore. If this was going to happen Shiro was in it for the long run, it wasn't just a crazy fling. _He loved Keith_ , that was the one thing he knew for sure.

"It's fine, I understand. Like I told you over dinner. I'm going to be around for a while so there's no rush. I want you to be comfortable. Maybe you need some time to get used to things....us." Keith lifted himself off Shiro's lap and moved back to his seat.

Shiro was brooding. He didn't want Keith for 'a while'. He wanted him _forever_. He glared at the wedding photo. Why was it still there? Why were the cards still there? Curtis was gone and he wasn't coming back. Why shouldn't he move on? It was only people outside his close circle of friends who thought they had this perfect relationship. Why was he hiding?

Keith got up and started gathering his things. He yawned, a bit too obvious, but Shiro understood why he was making tracks. The evening fell flat when he put the brakes on. It just didn't seem fair. All this time and the weeks of feeling numb. Then tonight of all nights his emotions decide to come flooding back.

"Hey big guy I'm going to make a move. I can come over tomorrow if you like. We could watch a movie or just hang out and talk. I feel like there's a lot more to catch up on." Keith spoke calmly as he pulled on his jacket. 

"Yeah. Sure. Tomorrow." Shiro felt empty. He didn't want him to go.

_Not now you've found me again._

"I'm sorry if this was too much. I should have called you sooner. Hey, but we're okay right? No bad feelings or regrets? Like I told you before. I'm here for you." Keith didn't really want to go either, but he wasn't sure if his sudden reappearance had triggered Shiro's grief. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his friend.

_I love him so much._

"Ok, thanks. I appreciate it, I really do." Shiro's face was a picture of disappointment.

Keith leant down and kissed the top of his head, but as he turned to go Shiro grabbed his wrist and held it against his face. He couldn't let him leave.

"Don't go. Stay, please." He stared straight ahead as he said the words, afraid to see Keith's reaction. 

The younger man said nothing. He loosened Shiro's grip on his wrist and removed his jacket once more. Then he took his hand and silently lead him to the bedroom. As they passed through the doorway Keith turned and gave Shiro a look.

"Are you sure?" 

The big guy nodded. He'd never been more sure of anything. 

_I want him._

_I love him so much._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro lay down on the bed. There were no photographs or cards to distract him in the bedroom. Keith found the switch for the lamp and flicked it on. 

"So I can see you." He grinned as he kicked off his boots and crawled beside him, snuggling up to Shiro's big body. He felt the hand of his prosthetic arm rest on his lower back, gently squeezing his flesh, slowly moving down to Keith's ass. 

In every scenario of Shiro's imagination he had been the dominant one, always taking the lead, instructing younger Keith what to do. Now lying beside him Shiro wanted older Keith to take control. He felt vulnerable having exposed his emotions so rawly. He needed to feel secure in some way, like Keith was going to look after him, make all the sadness and guilt in his heart disappear. 

He kept stroking Keith's behind, the soft pliable flesh felt comforting, like this was how it was always meant to be. His hand on the man he loved while he hummed in his ear. 

Keith could tell Shiro was holding back, because he didn't try and touch him any further. He seemed content just massaging his ass cheek and breathing in his scent as he nuzzled his hair. While it felt nice, Keith had something a little more _energetic_ in mind. He swung his leg over Shiro's thighs and climbed on top, staring down into the big guy's eyes as he straddled him. 

"You okay? How about I make you feel _good_?" Keith saw the twinkle in Shiro's eyes as he trailed his fingers along his chest, down to his lower abdomen, slipping them under the hem of his t-shirt. His skin felt warm, the hair below his navel soft. Keith lifted the t-shirt and instructed Shiro to sit up so he could remove it. Flinging the garment across the room he smirked and ran his hands over the broad expanse of Shiro's naked torso. He was like a work of art, all smooth curves and toned flesh. His muscles twitched with every feather light touch of Keith's nimble fingertips. 

"You've been such a brave Captain. Let me take care of you." Shiro sighed deeply at Keith's playful tone. This was exactly what he wanted. He watched him undo his jeans and work them down his legs. Then Keith removed his own clothes until they were both in their underwear. He climbed back on the bed and knelt beside him, eyeing Shiro's obvious erection.

_Wow, somebody has been getting their nutrients._

"Oh what's this? You poor baby, looks like you need some attention." Keith licked his lips while caressing a strip up and down the bulge in Shiro's boxers. The fabric was stretched tight, a wet patch clearly forming from his pre-cum soaked tip. He inhaled sharply as Keith stroked his thumb along the strained member, still shielded by his boxers. 

"Ah please, K-Keith..oh." Shiro moaned as he lifted his arms over his face. The sensation of being touched so intently made him buck his hips, needing to feel more. Keith moved himself between those strong thighs, squeezing the muscles as he spread them apart. He stroked further along the seam of Shiro's boxers, teasing the underside of his balls, cupping them gently. The big guy was losing it, writhing and grinding beneath him, begging to be touched. Keith leant forward and mouthed over the soft cotton fabric of Shiro's underwear, licking the outline of his cock. Shiro could feel his hot breath as he worked his way along the covered shaft.

"Oh.. ahh, hah..please..oh god please, touch me." Shiro was begging him. He felt so incredible with Keith in control, but he needed more. He needed to feel his bare hand on his raging boner, edge him towards a release. Shiro wanted Keith to take him, make love to him, _fuck him._ All his earlier fantasies of seeing his member deep inside Keith's younger body evaporated at the thought of being controlled by this evocative man. He wanted to feel filled to the brim with Keith's Galran seed. 

"Takashi you are so needy. Such an impatient little Captain. I think it's time I treated you right." Keith hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband of Shiro's boxers and slowly peeled them away, releasing his very large and very angry looking erection. It bounced back against his stomach as the elastic let go. 

"Ouch! That looks painful baby. Here, let me kiss it better." Shiro cried out as Keith mouthed over the taut purple head. Pre-cum coated his lips as he rubbed against Shiro's frenulum with the pointed tip of his tongue. He wasn't going to last much longer, every nerve in his body was on fire. Keith suckled on the shiny head, dipping it in and out of his mouth like a popsicle. He loved the way Shiro tasted, all salty and creamy. His own erection was rock hard and he couldn't wait to give his lover what he sorely needed. 

"Relax baby. You look so hot, all worked up." Keith continued licking Shiro's erection. Long slow stripes with his tongue. He traced along the veins and playfully teased the tip, dipping inside the slit, sucking out the pre-cum. Shiro was moaning loudly. Pleading for a release. He couldn't believe this was happening or that something could feel so incredible.

"K-Keith..Ahh please..please let me come, please suck it...hard. I need it...please." Shiro's breathing increased as he glanced down and caught sight of Keith's heavy-lidded eyes staring up as he took his entire cock in his mouth and started to suck.

_Oh...fuck that's hot._

Shiro's cock was big and firm just like the rest of his body and Keith loved it. His whole mouth was filled with the pulsing member as he flattened his tongue along the smooth length, working it to the back of his throat as he sucked harder with every stroke. By this stage Shiro could no longer speak. Loud whining sounds filled the room the more Keith drew him in, bringing him closer to the edge. 

"Hah oh god...I'm going to....oh please...keep going...It's coming....I'm coming." Shiro yelled at the top of his voice when his climax hit him full on. 

"KEITH!" 

The younger man preened at Shiro shouting his name. He carried on sucking, milking that glorious big cock to completion, swallowing the rich buttery cum as it filled his throat. He was so aroused his own hard-on was ready to spill at any moment. He wanted to turn Shiro over and take him long and deep. 

As he felt him soften Keith released Shiro and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at the big guy lying there perfectly wrecked and felt immensely happy. This is what he wanted for so long. To make this irresistible man fall apart with lust. 

_Look at him, so sexy._

_I want him ...all of him._

Keith loved him so completely it made his heart swell ten fold. Nobody else ever came close, it had always been him. Now they were finally here it all seemed so foolish, all the years of unspoken feelings. All that wasted time when they could have been together, but maybe the time was never right. Maybe they needed to tread those other paths to lead to this moment. One thing Keith knew for sure, there was no way they would ever be apart again. 

"Hey, what you thinking about?" Shiro's gleaming eyes scanned his lover's face. The blush on his cheeks made him look younger, more like the Keith he always pictured in his mind. He was glowing. His eyes alert and bright, _radiant_. Shiro held his breath for a few moments, just taking it all in. Then he saw a mischievous smile appear on the younger man's face that made his belly tingle.

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to do next Takashi." Keith's voice was low and seductive, making Shiro whimper. He tapped the side of his big thigh and growled. "Turn over!" 

Shiro immediately rolled over, spreading his legs and lifting his ass towards a kneeling Keith. He waited patiently to be touched, but Keith sat back and admired him for a few minutes. He bit his lip at the sight of Shiro's big succulent butt, all muscle and tender flesh. It looked good enough to eat.

_Like a big juicy peach._

The thought of burying his face between those meaty ass cheeks made Keith's dick twitch like mad. He delicately ran his fingers up and down the back of Shiro's thick thighs, as if they were made of fragile glass. He spread him open with both hands and nuzzled the velvety strip of skin between his balls and his blushed hole. 

Shiro's musky sweet scent drove Keith wild. He lightly blew hot air on the neatly tucked skin of his entrance, instantly giving the big guy goosebumps. Keith huffed playfully, teasing with his tongue. He felt his muscles quiver with every lick. Nobody had ever rimmed Shiro before. It was a new and very welcome sensation.

"K-Keith..where did you learn to do that? Jeez..oh my god." Shiro didn't know whether to be shocked or turned on. None of his fantasies _ever_ included anything as lewd as this. It felt _obscene_ and he loved it.

_He's killing me._

Keith loved Shiro's chaste reaction to being eaten out so _thoroughly_. He crudely delved his tongue in the clenched ring, pushing the burly cheeks further apart for optimum access. Shiro slammed his fists down on the bed. Every flex of Keith's tongue made the big guy jerk and whine. He pulled out and admired his work. Shiro's ass was pink and tender, all softened up.

_Mmm so peachy._

"Was that the first time? Did you like it?" Keith's eyes shone brightly. 

"Mmhhhmm...yes. You're the first." Shiro felt his face ignite.

Keith laughed. "Oh my god you're so sweet....and you taste like honey."

He slapped Shiro's ass with a tight flat hand, loving the sting on his palm and the loud cracking sound that made the big guy howl.

"Fuck, baby you look amazing. I'm going to play with you some more, but first we need to smooth things along." Shiro understood he meant lube and pointed towards the bedside cabinet. Keith leant over, purposely brushing his still-covered erection against Shiro's exposed entrance, making the bigger man groan. He found the lube in the drawer alongside some tissues and something else that was very _surprising_. 

"I see you kept me close all this time?" Keith asked teasingly. Shiro felt himself blush. When he and Curtis moved into separate rooms the first thing he dug out was the photo Keith sent him and placed it in the drawer. Most nights before he went to sleep he looked at the picture and touched Keith's face. Other nights he looked at the picture and touched _himself._

"Hm yeah, I like it. I missed you." Shiro's voice wobbled as he buried his face in the pillow. It felt good being so honest, but he was still a little self-conscious about his feelings. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again." 

"Oh Shiro...." Keith suddenly realised how lonely his friend must have felt without him. He missed him too, but being so busy time seemed to pass quickly. Before he knew it two years just flew by. He regretted not trying to contact him, but he fully intended to make up for lost time. Starting with that big peachy ass just waiting to be claimed. "Well big guy, you won't ever have to miss me again, but by the time I've finished with you, you'll be begging me to leave you alone." 

"No, Keith....I never want you to stop and I definitely never want you to leave." Shiro still hid his face, it was easier to say these things if he didn't have to see Keith's expression. Next thing he knew Keith was lying beside him, brushing the hair from his face.

"Look at me, do you mean it Shiro?" His voice was insistent, but the big guy felt embarrassed and scared in case he reacted badly. He didn't want anything to spoil it now he finally had Keith back. "Baby? Talk to me...did you mean what you just said? Please...."

Shiro turned to face him. "Yes. I don't want you to leave. I want it to be me and you, together. It...just feels right."

Keith's heart was thumping in his chest, that was all he wanted to hear. His strong handsome Captain wanted him to stay, _forever_. He cupped his face and kissed him, his lips skimming Shiro's cheek as he whispered softly.

"I love you Takashi, thank you."

They lay side by side for a while, talking softly, caressing each other. 

As their words heated up and the flirting got more spicy Keith once again took control of his big sexy man. "I think we have some unfinished business Captain Shirogane. Now turn over and let me see it."

Shiro completely surrendered to Keith's touch. Apart from using sex toys on himself he was usually the one on top, but something about the younger man's confident tone just turned him to jelly and he was prepared to let him do _anything_. He wanted to be _taken_ by him. 

Keith slipped out of his underwear and palmed his own erection, hissing at how sensitive it felt. Lately he'd become far too acquainted with himself, sexual hook-ups being few and far between. Sure Galra guys were hot and very _interesting_ to fuck, but none of them compared to this beguiling man lying right there on the bed. 

He never felt fully satisfied unless the lights were dimmed or it was dark. Only then could he imagine that those strong hands gripping his ass belonged to Shiro. He would picture him like he was all those years ago. Young and impressive in his uniform. Keith liked to pretend Shiro was his first, teaching him, slowly opening him up before he slid deep inside him. 

It was ironic that Shiro confessed to loving him back then. He wondered if his teenage self would have been brave enough to take it further. Would Shiro have risked everything to be with him? In a way he was glad nothing happened. Their friendship was so strong and maybe their hidden devotion to one another helped their bond evolve into something truly indestructible.

_Until he almost spoilt it by marrying...I mean who the hell was he anyhow?_

_Oh Shiro..._

Keith smiled to himself. It took this loss to bring them back together. Even with a divorce it would have taken months before Shiro felt comfortable enough to even speak to Keith let alone anything more. No, this was how it was meant to be. Like the big guy said, _this feels right_. 

"...and so will _this_..." Keith purred happily, still stroking himself. Shiro looked breathtaking laid out on the bed. He gently leant over the big man, curving his hands round his sides, encouraging him up on his knees. Shiro complied with every touch, raising his ass up to meet Keith's straining member. 

"That's it baby. Oh you look so sexy." Keith cooed praise at his lover, admiring his round ass cheeks and soft puckered hole. This man was far superior to the Shiro in his dreams. No, this Shiro was the man he loved, the man he needed, the only one he truly desired.

_Mine...all mine._

Keith unclipped the bottle of lube and dribbled some directly above Shiro's ass. He grinned at the big guy's sudden yelp as the coldness hit his warm skin. Slowly he smeared the lube round the soft entrance, making tiny circular movements with his forefinger. Shiro gasped when he felt Keith's finger tentatively enter his body. _This_ wasn't his first time, but it had definitely been a _long time_.

"Is this okay? You feel so nice, warm and tight. When was the last time anybody touched you like this baby?" Keith's tone was loving. He wanted his man to feel adored. Shiro was a whimpering mess just from taking one finger.

"I- I don't know. Ah... years. Long time ago. Before...we ...ahhh oh god yes ...it feels so..ah. Keith...please don't stop." Shiro was grinding backwards, trying to get more of Keith inside him. The younger man obliged and added another finger, scooping up some of the dripping lube to ease things along. 

Shiro groaned at the sensation of two fingers reaching deep inside, curving and rubbing against his tensile walls. This was better than any sex toy and knowing it was Keith just blew his mind. Never in his wildest, most sordid dreams did he ever imagine this. Keith knew exactly how to touch him.

"You like that sweetheart? You want more? Tell me Takashi...tell me what you want." Keith growled low as he worked his fingers faster. The lube made loud wet noises every time he curled them into his supple hole. Shiro jolted back, trying to get closer to Keith's body.

"I- ah yes.. more..I want you...I want you _deep._..all of you. Ah... oh my god, take me Keith ...please. Just make everything better....please." Shiro's eyes welled up at the rush of emotion racing through his body. He'd waited so long to be with the man he truly loved and now he was completely overwhelmed. 

Keith could sense Shiro was getting more desperate and it gave him a tiny thrill to see him so eager. He took things up a notch adding a third finger and felt his groin tighten at the aching sounds coming from his keening lover. 

"Taking me so well, nice and slow baby, let it happen." Keith whispered reassuring words, all the while transfixed by the way Shiro's body was responding to the slick intrusion of his slippery fingers.

_Damn, this is too hot... I need to be inside him._

Keith couldn't take it any more and withdrew his fingers. Shiro fussed at the sudden void, but then he felt something bigger press against his entrance and he sighed with contentment. 

"K-Keith...ah..please...yes." Shiro's voice trembled.

"I'm here baby, I'm going to make it all feel better." Keith lined up his cock and pushed the tip in. Shiro instantly started whining, voicing a needy hunger. More lube was poured between them as Keith slowly edged his way into Shiro's heat. With every inch the bigger man moaned louder. His voice broke into quiet sobs. Keith tried to be gentle, not wanting to harm him.

"Takashi, do you want me to stop? Are you in pain? Please talk to me." Keith was concerned. It felt incredible to finally be inside the man he coveted like no other, but not if it was going to make him cry.

"No...please...don't stop. I'm ok. I'm just...so...Oh Keith I'm so happy...this- you. I love you so much." Shiro's emotions were a mess, but he needed it. This was what he'd missed all this time. He could finally _feel_ something. He was no longer numb.

"I love you too sweetheart." Keith's face was beaming. Now he knew Shiro was happy he got the green light to really let go. 

He gripped the big sturdy hips for leverage and rammed himself right in, crying out at the hot tight sensation on his dick. Shiro's insides were twitching like mad, pinching him, making him pulse with every move. It was like a warm _sheath_ sliding up and down his sleek cock. Every push, every draw felt like pure heaven. This big gorgeous man was taking him right to the edge. 

Keith could see himself dipping in and out of Shiro's distended rim, lube and pre-cum squelching around him as he drove harder into the fleshy orifice. Shiro was gone, wailing and destroying the bedding as he begged Keith to keep going. The younger man could feel his orgasm rising as he kept slamming into Shiro's ass. His contracting walls squeezing his cock. Every push had him teetering between pleasure and pain, the strenuous rhythm exhausting him more with every thrust. 

"Fuck! Shiro..baby..so good, so fucking good! Ahhh I'm gonna come...ah.. Takashi." A giant tide of relief hit him as he felt his cock erupt inside Shiro's quivering body. He was still driving into him, riding the last ripples of pure passion, releasing everything he had inside his lover.

They collapsed on to the sheets, their bodies limp. Shiro was a weeping mess, breathing heavily beneath a totally spent Keith. He was absolutely drained, but his mind felt euphoric. Joyful thoughts spun round his head. His heart beat like a drum. In that single moment Keith's entire being was filled with unconditional love and affection for his wonderful man. 

Shiro could feel Keith's heartbeat pounding against his back. His arms lay loosely at his sides, his breathing shallow. The heat from his body felt like a burning fever, a film of sweat covered his skin with a sheen. 

The big guy couldn't have been happier.

All those weeks, possibly even months, of feeling touch-starved and numb were finally over. Keith broke the spell, brought him back to life. Every nerve ending in his body was like a live-wire, buzzing and crackling with energy and light. This was how real love was meant to feel. This was honest and bewitching, _risky and dangerous_. Shiro was unreservedly hooked, addicted to all Keith had to offer.

"Mmm Shiro...hmm feel alright sweetheart?" Keith regained his senses. He was soft enough to just slip out of Shiro's warmth and roll on to the bed beside him. The bigger man pulled a face as he felt Keith's cum dripping down his thighs. 

"What? I can't help it if you drive me crazy. I've never come so hard in my life. I can see a towel over there, want me to grab it?" Keith was laughing at Shiro's face, but he stopped him and pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his big arms round the smaller man's lean muscular body and squashed him tight.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I just want to hold you. I don't care about anything else. This is where you belong Keith, at my side. This is how it was supposed to be all along. I'm sorry I messed things up before. I was afraid. I thought you didn't feel the same way and now I know I was wrong. I love you Keith, with every inch of my soul." Shiro held him in his arms and lost himself in that unmistakable violet gaze. Keith was _one of a kind_ and Shiro adored him. 

"All I wanted was to see you looking happy. When I heard what happened I felt powerless, like I couldn't just come and see you. The idea of your grief scared me. I didn't want to see you all upset. It's Hunk who convinced me to come over, so we have him to thank for this Shiro. I guess our friends saw something we didn't. Shame they never told us sooner. I'm sorry about Curtis I really am. I know it must feel a bit weird, but truthfully would he want you to be unhappy?" Keith smoothed away the tears from Shiro's face. He'd not stopped crying since they made love. He wasn't upset, but the tears just kept flowing. 

"No. He would want me to carry on with my life. We were unhappy together, that's why we were getting divorced. I just wish things weren't so _final_. I would have liked to see him happy too. It might take me a little while to feel okay about things. Find a place in my mind for Curtis, stop feeling guilty. It's something only I can come to terms with, but don't worry it doesn't mean we won't be together. I meant what I said. I don't want you to leave ever again." Shiro had no intention of wasting any more time. 

"What if I have to go away for work or on a project. What about visiting my mom and Kolivan?" Keith fixed Shiro with a daring smile. He already knew what his answer would be.

"I'll just go with you. Keith Kogane I hereby declare myself your loyal shadow. I don't want to spend one moment apart." Shiro grinned through his ever-flowing tears. 

They lay there in each other's arms, happy and content. Finally all the stars had aligned and brought them together. Their love was built on a history of trust and loyalty, of friendship. A bond so strong nothing would ever break it. They almost lost one another on more than one occasion, but every time they found each other again. They never gave up. 

_I love you._

Now, more than ever, those words meant everything. This was their time. From loss came love. A second chance at happiness.

As they drifted off to sleep, warm and safe, Keith's voice echoed in Shiro's mind. 

"I wanted to stay there in the glow of the sunset forever. Just me and you, nobody else."

Shiro knew that could finally be a reality. 

_Just me and you._

_Nobody else._

_Forever._


End file.
